Cherry Filling
by Snailhair101
Summary: Castiel discovers why Dean finds pie so appetizing. (Fluffy, first kiss, humorous, smutty)
1. Part I

Castiel flew to Dean's current motel room. He was pretty sure he'd heard him call his name.

Dean was sitting at the small table in the miniature kitchen. He appeared to be eating something; a pensive look on his face as he stared at the grooves in the oak table. He hadn't noticed Castiel was in the room.

Castiel rather liked the small time it took Dean to notice him. He liked to watch Dean in his most personal time. It spoke volumes about his character. But it was taking longer than usual for him to realize Castiel was in the room. He was very deep in thought.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said quietly.

Dean flinched and snapped his head up. His green eyes widened as he saw Cas. Castiel noticed a hint of red tinted his cheeks as his eyes flickered away again. He dug his fork into the dish of red mush in front of him on the table.

"Cas," he said, taking a bite, "I was...just thinking about you, actually."

Cas tilted his head slightly. Dean was _thinking_ about him? Castiel realized he'd only heard his name from Dean's mind; calling for him subconsciously. Cas tried not to let Dean know this.

"Oh," Cas said flatly, "Where is Sam?"

Dean swallowed another bite, still seeming unable to meet his eyes.

"He went to get some food," Dean said simply, "But, uh...I'm glad you're here. I've got something I need -"

Dean's phone interrupted him, ringing loudly from his pocket. Castiel watched Dean exhale and reach for it.

"Speak of the devil," Dean said, before looking at Cas in worry, "Don't tell him I said that," he added.

Castiel found Dean's expression odd. He pressed a button on his device as he got up from the table.

"Yeah, Sam?" He answered. He then took the phone away from his mouth to speak toward Cas, "Don't touch the pie. I'll be right back."

Castiel gave a nod. Dean walked into the small bathroom before shutting the door. Perhaps he did not wish for Castiel to hear his conversation..? Cas found this to be a bit useless, as he could hear Dean clearly from where ever he was.

Trying to give Dean some privacy, Castiel turned his attention to the brown and red food on the table. It was Dean's favorite sustenance, from what he could gather. It made Cas curious. What was it about this simple dish that Dean found so irresistible? It wasn't exactly aesthetically appealing to the angel; all gooey and sticky looking. How could its flavor be any better than its appearance?

Castiel glanced to the bathroom door. Dean was still immersed in his conversation with his brother. He looked back to the pie on the table. Dean had, of course, requested that he not touch it...But he found it difficult to fight his curiosity. He needed to know what it was about this desert that Dean found so attractive.

Attempting to be casual, Castiel leaned over the table and dipped two fingers into the gooey red filling. He then quickly brought them to his mouth to taste. He expected a harsh, earthy flavor – but instead found a sweet, fruity flavor that made his mouth water. His eyes widened at the taste. No wonder Dean requested this so often. It was almost...heavenly.

Castiel dipped his fingers back into the red syrup and brought more filling to his mouth. He remembered all the times he'd watched Dean consume pie like this one, and could now relate to his happiness. He scooped yet another bite, feeling a bit of filling run down his chin. It felt good to indulge in such a human act.

The bathroom door opened behind him.

"Sam's on his way back, but I -"

Dean stopped abruptly as Cas turned to face him. Castiel felt a bit guilty; backing slowly away from the pie. Dean blinked from pie back to Cas, confusion in his expression.

"I said _don't_ touch the pie, Cas," Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel glanced to the food on the table.

"I understand now. Why you find this so appealing," Castiel said, trying to defend his actions.

Dean, surprisingly, smiled. He crossed his arms and walked closer.

"Tastes better than sex, right?" he grinned.

Castiel gave him an odd look. "I was not aware that intercourse required tasting."

Dean's smile faltered a bit, as he shook his head.

"No, I mean...never mind. I'm glad you like it."

Dean slowly reached up to Cas's face. Cas held still as Dean used a finger to wipe the filling from his chin. Afterward, he kept his eyes on Cas's as he brought it to his own mouth to suck it clean. The sight sent an odd sensation to Cas's pelvic region. Castiel gulped, wanting to look away but finding he was unable to.

"You...needed me? For something?" Cas urged, eyes glued to Dean's mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, inching even closer, "I wanted to...uh...t – try something."

Dean was standing so close, Castiel could almost feel his body heat. He watched Dean's tongue roll across his bottom lip.

"I...am happy to aid you in whatever you need, Dean," Cas breathed.

Dean smiled at his response.

"What would you have me do?" Cas asked, again feeling a pull in his lower stomach.

"Hold still," Dean answered.

Castiel did as Dean wished, planting his feet. He watched Dean take a deep breath before reaching up to grab his face. Just as Cas was getting ready to ask Dean what he was doing, Dean brought his lips to Cas's mouth. He had watched humans perform this act before – he had even witnessed Dean do it to another – but it couldn't have prepared him for feeling it himself.

Castile's body reacted to Dean. He could feel his heart rate picking up speed and his limbs becoming heavy. Dean's tongue entered his mouth, reviving the sweet flavor of pie. One of Dean's hands slid to the back of Cas's neck, his tight grip locking him in place, even though he was as still as stone. An odd sensation continued to pulse downward in his body, inducing a tightening of his clothes.

Dean slowly pulled away, his mouth open as he and Castiel shared the same breath. Everything in Cas's body wanted Dean to continue. He considered leaning forward to try it himself, but decided against it. Dean's eyes opened to meet Cas's. Castiel looked back at his green eyes, finding it difficult to process thoughts. Something about the way Cas looked at him must have amused Dean. He began to smile, running his fingertips along the back of Cas's neck.

"Wh – what are you trying to accomplish, Dean?" Cas asked, barely above a whisper.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Dean said gruffly, "a hell-of-a long time. I guess the pie sent me over the edge."

Castiel was still not understanding.

"Why did you join your mouth with mine?" he asked.

"It's called kissing, Cas. People do it when they..." Dean trailed off, swallowing harshly.

Castiel shifted slightly, his pants feeling a bit uncomfortable. Dean noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"You have caused my body to respond to your actions," Cas answered.

The red tint seemed to return to Dean's cheeks as he glanced down. He bit down a smile.

"You're pitching a tent, there," he mused, "Nice to know I appeal to guys too, I guess. Especially to you."

"You've always appealed to me, Dean," Castiel replied, "was this what you were trying to accomplish? Did you want my body to react to you?"

"No. I want _you_ to react to me. I want to know if you...if..." Dean seemed like he was having trouble choosing his words. Castiel wanted to help.

"I enjoyed having your tongue in my mouth, Dean. It was very nice. And I...would very much like to indulge in the act again," He spoke honestly.

Dean grinned, eyes glancing toward Cas's lips. He reached to get his device from his pocket again. Castiel tilted his head, wondering why he wished to talk to someone else.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making Sam turn around and go back to the store," Dean smiled, " this might take a while and if he sees us, I don't wanna catch hell from him – don't tell him I said that, either," he added.

Castiel felt himself start to smile. He was genuinely looking forward to joining mouths with Dean again. Though, the hardening in his pants was making him uncomfortable. He shifted again, tugging slightly at the fabric. Dean, of course, noticed.

"Don't worry," he grinned, "I'm gonna take care of that, too."


	2. Part II

(**Author's Note**: I was not planning to add another chapter to this story, but here we are. Part two. What can I say? I'm a sucker for good reviews. :) oh, and uh, Warning: smutty smut ahead.)

**Part II**

Castiel always believed that he was in control of his vessel. Now, however, he realized it was acting on it's own. He looked back up at Dean in worry.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

Dean held up his index finger as he held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, Sam," he began, pacing slowly in front of Cas, "I forgot to tell you the bathroom is out of TP...What? No, I'm not going to the front desk to get more. Can you just go get some?...I understand that, but...Sam. Just go back. And could you get some more pie, too?"

Cas's eyes met Dean's when he said the word pie, and an almost sinful grin was on his lips. Cas gulped, noticing his mouth was dry.

"Okay. Thanks...What kind? Cherry, of course," Dean smirked, "...yeah...sure. Bye."

Dean pressed another button on his device before putting it back in his pocket. Castiel froze as Dean returned to him, placing both hands on his shoulders. He gently pushed Castiel, making him step back until his legs hit the side of the bed. Dean then shoved him to sit.

Castiel watched Dean sit beside him, before looking back to his pants. Blood continued to pump faster towards this area of his body.

"It's okay, Cas,"

Castiel turned his attention back up to Dean. There was a look in Dean's eyes Castiel never saw before; an underlying intensity mixed with passion. Cas felt one of his hands slowly come to rest on his leg. He then peered down at the tan skin on him, wondering why it caused an electric jolt to his system.

"What's happening?" Cas asked again, this time almost breathless.

"Your body...vessel, whatever...it's telling you something," Dean answered, slowly leaning forward.

"Telling me what?" Cas asked, watching Dean's mouth come closer to his own.

"Now that you've tried the pie, it wants to know what sex tastes like."

Their mouths met again. This time, Castiel copied Dean's movements; making his tongue slide against Dean's. His eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to be fully engaged in the act. Dean responded in earnest, letting a small sigh escape his nose. The sound sent yet another pulse to Castile's lap. He pulled away to speak.

"Dean," he panted, looking down.

He didn't have to say anymore. Dean's hands were suddenly unbuckling the belt on Cas's waist. Cas found it growing difficult to breathe, his heart continuing to pound as he watched. Once the belt was open, he moved to undo his pants. Castiel could feel Dean's hands brushing against something sensitive through the fabric. Each time, more pulses shot to the area.

When there was enough access, Dean reached passed all the layers of fabric to grasp the throbbing member with his entire hand. Castiel gasped, his own hands instantly clutching the bed. The feeling was nearly indescribable. Dean grinned as he pulled the shaft out into the open, which allowed Castiel to see it for the first time. It appeared to be as stiff as it felt.

Castiel brought his eyes up to Dean's. Dean was clearly enjoying his reaction to his touch. Castiel continued to pant, his body wanting Dean to satisfy this urge he couldn't understand.

Dean's hands suddenly left him. He reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer to pull out a tube. Castiel watched him squeeze some of the contents into his hand.

"Good thing I still carry this around," he muttered, reaching for Cas with the same hand.

Castiel felt the organ twitch in approval as Dean's slick hand returned to it. He couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his mouth. The lights in the room flickered with the sound. Dean paused and glanced around. Castiel was a bit preoccupied with Dean's touch.

Ignoring the lights, Dean used his free hand to turn Cas's face toward him. He crushed his lips to Cas's again, sliding his hand slowly up and down. Castiel found it hard to function, feeling all of this at once. He found he wanted Dean to go faster and grip him tighter, but he also wanted to keep tasting his mouth that still possessed a hint of cherry.

As if he could read his mind, Dean began to move faster. Castiel tried his best to keep his celestial power with in his vessel, but the lights began to flicker again. He knew his being was the cause. Dean noticed again, pulling away to look up though he kept his hand moving.

"Dean," Castiel panted, reaching up to clutch Dean's arm tightly, "please..."

Castiel wasn't sure what he was begging for, but Dean seemed to understand. He quickened his pace, returning his lips to Cas's. Castiel could feel something happening; the pleasure mounting. He felt the urge to thrust into Dean's hand, wanting to reach the summit of this mountainous high his body was experiencing.

The light on the ceiling in the kitchen popped, and the light above them intensified, illuminating their embrace. Castiel could no longer keep his mouth joined with Dean's. He panted instead, nearing the height of ecstasy.

"Dean," Cas moaned, his voice catching in his throat.

Castiel gripped onto Dean's arm tighter as he felt himself finally reach the climax. It was as if Dean was the only thing holding him to the earth; as if he had returned to Heaven if only for a brief moment, and Dean was there with him.

The light above them finally burst. When Castiel was able to open his eyes, the room was quite dark. He looked at Dean's darkened face. His expression was caught between surprise and longing. Castiel calmed his breathing as Dean let go of him.

"I thought _my_ orgasms were intense," Dean said quietly, "but they've got nothing on yours."

Castiel looked down. He could faintly see, in the dark, that both of them were speckled with white fluid. Was he the cause of the mess? He felt bad.

"Sorry," Cas said, his head feeling light.

"N – no, it's okay. That's supposed to happen. The lights, however, usually stay intact," Dean smiled.

Castiel gave a nod before leaning forward to press his mouth to Dean's again.

"You're wrong, Dean," he said.

"About what?"

"Sex is...beyond any doubt...better than pie," he stated.

Dean chuckled quietly.

"You might be right about that," he smiled, reaching up to touch Cas's face, "'Cause now _I'm_ the one pitching a tent."


	3. Part III

**Author's Note**: (Voice in my head: "You can come up with a better ending than that! Come on! More smut! More smut!" Me: "Okay! Okay! Shut up!") Without further delay, I give you the (hopefully final) conclusion of Cherry Filling. Enjoy! :)

**Part III**

Castiel looked down at Dean's lap in the dark. He, indeed, appeared to be in the same state Castiel had just been in. Excitement began to flow through him as he thought about watching Dean's reactions to that feeling; the feeling of utter bliss.

"Let me help you," Castiel blurted, instantly reaching to undo Dean's jeans.

"Whoa," Dean breathed, hesitantly grabbing Cas's hands, "I'm...really not sure you know what you're doing."

"I intend to repeat the actions you performed on me," Cas said, his heart still racing.

Castiel could hear Dean's breathing picking up pace as he looked around. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. He looked back to Dean's pants again, wishing to make him feel the way he, himself, felt.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dean muttered under his breath as he reached for the tube again, "With a guy. Who is an angel. Man, I'm going straight to hell."

"No, Dean. I won't let anyone take you back to hell," Cas said, disturbed by the thought.

Though Castiel had hoped his reply would make Dean feel better, Dean made an odd face and rolled his eyes. Perhaps he did not believe him? Castiel didn't dwell on it, as Dean grabbed his hand to pour some of the wet goo from the tube into his open palm. Excitement still radiated in Castile's body. He was very eager to touch Dean.

He watched in the dark as Dean zipped his pants open and reached below the fabric. Castiel found he almost couldn't look away, as Dean pulled himself out. It appeared that he was in the same state Cas was in earlier; stiff and throbbing. Without thinking, Castiel grabbed him with his wet hand, tightly.

Dean let out a small gasp at Cas's touch. A smile crept onto Cas's lips as he watched Dean. It was no wonder Dean had wanted to do this. It was amazing from either point of view. Castiel began to quickly slide his hand up and down Dean's length, pounding hard against his lower stomach. Dean grunted, grabbing Cas's wrist.

"N – not so hard, Cas," he breathed, "you...you've got to be gentle. You're not hammering a nail, Geez. You've gotta do it like this."

Dean gripped his fingers around Cas's and slowly brought them up and down. Castiel studied the movement, making sure to remember the way Dean preferred to be handled. The member twitched beneath their hands in approval.

Castiel looked up to Dean's face. Though it was dark in the room, he could still see the thrill in his eyes, as he watched himself being pleasured. Cas's eyes fell to Dean's lips. Just looking at them made him crave the taste of cherry. He leaned forward to capture Dean's mouth with his own. Dean kissed back, letting his hand fall from Cas's. Castiel kept his hand moving, though, just the way Dean liked it. Dean brought his hand up to hold Cas's face while they kissed.

Castiel hoped he was causing Dean to feel what he'd felt. It was hard to know for sure. All he had to go on was Dean's reactions. Just as he was about to ask if he was doing it correctly, he felt Dean's waist slowly thrust forward in a yearning manor. Dean pulled his lips away to gasp for air.

"Cas," he sighed.

Castiel paused, fearing his was doing something wrong.

"What is it, Dean?" he asked.

Dean's eyes flew open. He instantly grabbed Cas's wrist and forced it to keep going.

"Don't stop," he panted.

"But," Castiel was confused, "you said my na -"

Dean cut him short by crushing his lips against Cas's. Castiel kept his hand moving up and down, making sure to keep a tight grip on Dean. He seemed to approve, once again thrusting with Cas's movement. Perhaps Dean had only said his name out of passion. It made Castiel all the more intoxicated by Dean's reactions.

Castiel could feel, once again, that his celestial being was wanting to burst forth. He tried to channel it into his actions, not wanting to damage the motel room any more than he already had. In doing so, an electric pulse was sent outward from his limbs.

Dean recoiled away from Castiel with a groan, panting and clutching the bed. Cas gulped, fearing he'd hurt him. With sweat on his brow, Dean looked incredulously to Cas.

"What...the hell was...that?" he panted.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you," Castiel plead.

Dean leaned back up to place Cas's hand back on his shaft. He looked into Cas's eyes with longing.

"Do it again," Dean practically begged.

Castiel swallowed harshly. He immediately began to channel his power again, wanting more than anything to please Dean. After a moment, Castiel allowed the pulses to flow, gripping Dean tightly. He watched in awe as Dean grabbed the bed again, letting his head fall back as he let out small moans. Dean was going there; to that place he had helped Castiel to see only moments ago.

As he kept the pulses going, Castiel suddenly felt warm fluid speckle his fingers. He looked down to see a white substance erupting from Dean's member. He recalled Dean saying this was normal. Castiel kept going until the white fluid stopped flowing.

When Castiel finally let go of him, Dean fell back on the bed. Cas watched his chest heave up and down, his mouth open and eyes unfocused. Castiel was quiet for a moment. He wanted Dean to stay in that blissful place for as long as possible. Castiel felt he could watch him, laying in peace like that, for the rest of eternity.

"Holy...shit..." Dean panted, staring up at the ceiling, "That was...amazing."

Castiel smiled. He was proud that he was able to make Dean feel this way. After a moment, Dean slowly rose to sit up again, though his arms appeared shaky.

"Cas," he said, gently pressing their foreheads together and looking into his eyes, "We've gotta do that again."

Castiel smiled and reached out for Dean, ready to pleasure him once again. Dean, though, pushed his hand away.

"Not now. Sam's probably on his way back. But soon," he tacked on.

Castiel nodded. He was happy he now had something to look forward to. Dean gave Cas's lips a quick kiss before raising to stand. He made himself decent in the dark before holding his hand out to Castiel.

"In the meantime, how about you help me finish that pie?" He smirked.

Castiel smiled and slid his hand into Dean's, letting him hoist him to his feet. As he followed Dean to the small motel table in the dark, Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he had went against Dean's wishes and tasted the pie.

Castiel smiled to himself, as Dean took a bite from the plate and then offered him the next spoonful. Castiel eagerly took it, once again overwhelmed by the flavor. The garden of Eden popped into his head as the sweetness melted in his mouth. This was how forbidden fruit tasted...

It tasted like Cherry.


End file.
